Your Heart is my sky
by mihawklover
Summary: The heart can act as more than just a vital organ. Reader X Shikamaru.


A/N:Yay! My second Naruto one-shot is complete! I hope you like this one because Shikamaru is definitely one of the best characters in Naruto, he's one of my faves, though I do have a lot of faves in Naruto, but this fic turned out to be longer than I expected, now before I start to babble ENJOY xD br /

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

YOUR HEART IS MY SKY

You walked down the main street of konoha, headed for home held held high in satisfaction, he would be back from his mission today. Fingers crossed he would come back in one piece, fully unscathed.

Being one of Konoha's medics, you knew the risks the ninjas took, you also knew the kind of damage they sometimes sustained upon their bodies. Just thinking about what could of happened to him made you go white with fear and you had to mentally kick yourself, reasoning that thinking thoughts of pain will only serve to worry your mind.

You ran the length of the driveway to the front door of your house. You were starting to feel excited, it wouldn't be long now. You were not sure about the exact time he was due back, but it couldn't be much longer. Walking inside, you examined your house, previously that day you had cleaned it to perfection, so that it was spotless when him and his family came for diner tomorrow night.

TAP,TAP

You hold back a sigh, you were not even back for two minutes and you already had someone at your door, ready to badger you. You knew that it couldn't be Shikamaru, since he usually just came in without knocking.

"Ino?" You ask in confusion as you open the door to an unusual guest. You and Ino got along quite nicely, but you didn't really hang out at all, so seeing her at your front door really boggled your mind.

"Is Shikamaru here? He was supposed to return over an hour ago, and we have see nor head or hide of him." You shook your head unable to speak, your fears rushing back, nearly knocking you to the ground with their force.

"Ahh, I'm sure he'll be back in no time. Not to worry." Ino put a comforting hand on your shoulder as she left, worried at the look of fear on your face and guilty that she had been the one to cause it.

* * *

Unable to patiently wait for him to return any longer, you leave the house and make your slow and painful progress to his faveourite cloud viewing place.

Sitting down, your gaze travels to the sky, staring at the white balls of fluff Shikamaru loved so much. You felt salty tears flow unchecked doen your face, you knew you were over reacting, but he was now four hours late, and you were beyond simple worry and fear.

You jump suddenly as a hand lightly touches you on the shoulder "Do I really cause you so much pain?" If you could see your face, you knew that it would very much resemble a Christmas tree lit up on Christmas night.

"Shikamaru!" You threw your weight against him, winding your arms around his neck "Why are you so late?" You scold mildly happy to finally see his face "I was worried sick!"

"Why ar women such nags, they're always so troublesome." He sighed as his arms encircled your waist "The mission took a bit longer then expected, and although you are troublesome, I did miss you."

He bent his head drowning you in a mind blowing kiss that left you with goosebumps. He then proceeded to lay down, pulling you alongside him, so that he could lay and watch the clouds in his lazy manner.

"Ino was looking for you earlier, I think she was worried." You close your eyes as you rest you head upon his chest, listening to the vibrant beat of his heart "Maybe you should go and see her."

"I've already seen her and I can talk to her better later on, it would be so tiresome to walk all the way down there and then come all the way back up here, just to have her nag me for a second time today." He tangled his hand in your hair, enjoying it's silky feel "Why don't you turn over so that you can watch the clouds?"

"I don't need to." At his raised eyebrow, you couldn't help but giggle "This is going to sound really corny, but your heart is my sky, your heartbeat my clouds." You were glad that he was back safe and sound, you enjoyed this time the two of your regularly spent together, watching the clouds.

"Yeah, you're right, it does sound corny." With that he bent his head, devouring your lips in a sweet kiss.

**THE END!**


End file.
